fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssion
WARNING: This profile is not finished! If there's a percentage I'd have to give its completion, it'd be 60% so far!!! Backstory Work in progress Appearance and Personality Abyssion's ethnicity is unknown, but he looks half Asian, half European. He has short, combed back raven hair, with pitch black, emotionless-looking eyes. He wears a giant-looking armor similar to Omen, except it's color scheme is black and grey. Abyssion usually comes off as rather unfriendly or sarcastic, but at the same time, devilishly charismatic and very competitive. There was always a sense of mystery surrounding him. In-battle, Abyssion would allow the enemy to reach their fullest potential before judging whether he'd be serious or not. This makes him hold back in most of his fights, and sometimes never even try. But, when he does get serious, he never fools around, and always coming up with ways to defeat his opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: High '5-A | 3-A' Name: Abyssion the Conqueror Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be in his mid to late 40s. Near the same age as Omen when he was still alive. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Decent Amounts of Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self and slightly on others. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, create things such as energy to attack with, or destroying someone else's Aura), 'Durability Negation '(With his "fire" attacks or manipulating Aura for Supernaturals), Very Limited Reality Manipulation (via "Willpower"), '''Elemental Manipulation, [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']], Enhanced Senses, True Flight (Only in Immortal Form), Mid-low Regeneration (Normally), [[Regeneration|'''Low-Mid Regeneration]] (Only in Immortal Form), 'Teleportation '(Can teleport to an enemy from anywhere, even if they're in another dimension or multiverse), '''Immortality (type 1, and only in Immortal Form... get it..? Cuz, cuz, he's immortal... hehe...), Pain Negation, [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Mastery']], Precognition, [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']], Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Flame Resistance, Mental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance '(via "Willpower", and only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Abyssion can survive without Willpower) 'Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level'' (Defeated both Linx in base form and thousands upon thousands of trained Supernatural soldiers at the same time. Superior to his son, Delta) '| Universe level (Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame move. The fight with Linx shook the entire universe they were battling in, destroying planets, stars, solar systems and galaxies far off in the distance. If the fight ended just a moment later than it did, the universe they were fighting on could've potentially been destroyed) Note: His energy projectiles do the exact same damage as his regular attacks. '''Speed: Likely FTL+ when he gets serious''' (Blitzed Linx in their first fight. Surprised Kiir on how fast he was when he got serious) '| Massively FTL+ '(Is the exact same speed as Linx in Final Form. Can outrun his own Final Flame ability) Note: A casual energy projectile Abyssion shoots would be approximately the speed of light. Precognition increases his reaction speed by a lot. '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can expand to the size of the universe or even beyond, though, the user can augment the weight to their liking) 'Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Universal Durability: Dwarf Star level | Universal level Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High '(Fought Linx in Final Form for a long time) 'Range: Multiple Kilometers '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Universal '(With Aura Based Attacks), possibly '''Infinite (With the Infinity Alpha God Blade) Standard Equipment: Unnamed Armor, the Extractor and the Infinity Alpha God Blade Intelligence: High. Is able to come up with intricate strategies and command armies of even millions. He is amazing at coming up with things on the spot anywhere, has an insane amount of (evil) charisma, and is able to pin-point deceptions and lies perfectly. Weaknesses: Abyssion's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. In battle, Abyssion follows a code of honor strictly, not going for underhanded tactics, and deciding to let the opposing side use their full power first, which tends to make him not take most of his fights seriously. Abyssion could be slightly arrogant at times, but not much. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Unnamed Armor: The bulky-looking armor Abyssion uses wherever he goes. It's supposedly enchanted, increasing his Aura "ten fold" in his words. '-Weapons-' * The Extractor: Abyssion's main weapon. A weapon Abyssion forged with dark flames. It looks like a regular broadsword, but the edges of the guard is spiked up, and the whole weapon is pitch black. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: This used to be Abyssion's final resort. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. The Infinity Alpha God Blade looks like a medieval longsword. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Base Form Moves-' * Flames: Abyssion creates flames wherever he wants on his body, but, each of these flames are infinitely hotter than the sun. * "Flame" Release: Abyssion creates a ball of fire in his hands--- no, the thing he creates is not fire, but just has the shape of it. When thrown, the 'flames' will expand to the size of the opponent(s) he's facing, and utterly consume them. Whatever the 'flames' touch, it will completely disintegrate, including Aura. '-Immortal Form Moves-' * Final Flame: Abyssion calls upon his most powerful ball of fire. This ability would combine both his regular flames, and his "Flame" Release move, but instead of creating fire in his hands, a ball of flame the size of a Galaxy would appear on-top of the enemy, and would be launched at a speed approximately a million times faster than the speed of light at the opponent. Keep in mind that this attack was the one that destroyed a far off universe with relative ease. Feats *Defeated both Linx in base form and thousands upon thousands of Supernatural soldiers at the same time in his base form. *Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame blast. *Fought Kiir to a standstill in base form. *Fought nearly on-par with Final Form Linx. Work in progress Other Notable Victories: Omen Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was way before Linx fought Abyssion for the first time) Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was the first time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was 16 at the time and Abyssion wasn't fighting seriously. Linx also had thousands of Supernatural soldiers at his side fighting with him) Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was the final time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was in Final Form and Abyssion was in Immortal Form) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: "Dragon of the South-East" (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Abyssion was in base form and was serious) Key: Base Form | Immortal Form Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Abyssion's power, strength, speed, etc. Music: * Final Reckoning (Battle against Abyssion) * Divide (Abyssion's theme in Immortal Form) Personal Stats Forms: Abyssion is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Immortal Form makes Abyssion's armor get darker and his eyes become glowing red. in Progress (Going to talk more about Immortal Form and how he got it) Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown, possibly Arkyos City '''Weight: 227 lbs Height: 6'5 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Fighting, weapons, competitive sports/anything competitive, following the rules, honor Dislikes: ?? Hobbies: Training Values: ?? Status: K.I.A (Killed in action by Linx in their final fight) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: The Arkyos Army 'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Color Identity: ' Black Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages